Campamento
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: ¿Qué mejor opción para desconectarse del mundo que ir de campamento? ¿Pero en un bosque muggle, sin varitas, ni magia, ni civilización a kilómetros? Bellatrix Lestrange/Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter. Ron /Blaise. Cissy/Lucius. (Bellamione)


**Descargo:** Hermione Granger y Narcissa Malfoy, Harry Potter, etc, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esta historia no se puede vender, reproducir, ni usar para beneficio personal.

 **Advertencia:** Mujeres queriéndose, hombres dándose algo más que picos. Nada del otro mundo jaja. De todas maneras, si no te agrada la temática puedes elegir algo más acorde a tus gustos.

One-shot

Campamento

—¿Tú te das cuenta que me aburriré y comenzaré a cruciarlos a todos?—advirtió como último recurso para poder librarse.

—Bella, será sólo una semana—dijo Hermione, sin mirarla—. Además, no cruciarás a nadie porque no llevaremos varitas, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Claro que lo recuerdo!—escupió a punto del colapso—. ¿Y te parece poco una semana completa?—chilló, viendo como su mujer amontonaba la pila interminable de bolsos en el medio de la vereda—. ¡Una semana completa sin magia, Hermione!—gritó, cruzándose de brazos, convencida en no mover ni un solo músculo por ese estúpido y ridículo viaje.

—¡Así es! Una semana alejados de todos y en paz—replicó apresurándose, y con su mente pendiente a no olvidarse de nada.

Narcissa y Lucius, no tardarían en llegar y si era por su mujer, nunca estarían listas.

Hermione terminó de sacar la última mochila y cerró la puerta, pasando llave.

Por fin el día había llegado. Habían estado planeado este viaje por meses, y ahora sólo restaba reunirse con el resto del grupo en la estación. De ahí, comenzarían sus vacaciones en familia…o mejor dicho, martirio en familia, como había gritado Bella a los cuatro vientos cuando habían decidido emprender esta aventura.

— ¿Segura que no quieres cambiarte de ropa?—preguntó Hermione, una vez más—. Tenemos dos minutos, todavía.

—¡Te dije que no!—bufó, alisándose su preciado vestido negro y dando vuelta la cara, petulante.

—Como quieras—finalizó con una sonrisa, tratando de no discutir.

Hermione, se rió para sus adentros. Los berrinches de su mujer duraban, máximos, dos horas…pero esas dos horas no había nadie que la soportara, excepto ella, por supuesto.

—Ahí viene el idiota de mi cuñado—avisó, cabeceando.

Un elegante auto negro se acercaba a dos por hora por la calle principal.

Lucius tocó bocina varias veces y saludó con su mano por la ventanilla.

—¡Míralo, si se cree la reina!—rumió, soplándose los pelos.

Hermione la ignoró y fue a saludar a los recién llegados.

—¡Llegamos!—dijo Lucius, bajándose del coche y abriendo el porta equipaje para ayudar a Hermione a guardar todos los bolsos.

—¡No nos hemos enterado!—dijo, Bella.

—Buen día, Bella—la saludó Cissy con un beso que por supuesto no fue muy bien recibido— ¿Iras así vestida?

—¡No se metan con mi vestido!—advirtió, señalándolos a los tres.

—Por mí, si quieres ir desnuda, es lo mismo—soltó Lucius, encogiéndose de hombros y ganándose un manotazo de su esposa.

—¿Nos vamos?—apuró Hermione, ubicándose en la parte trasera del vehículo.

Lucius prendió el coche, rechinando los dientes y Narcissa, se sentó en el lugar del acompañante, cubriéndose el rostro para no reírse.

—¡Bella, entra al coche!—suplicó la castaña, extendiendo su mano.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Les arruinaré el viaje…que conste!—maldijo, entrando de mala gana.

Después de cuatro interminables horas en tren, por fin habían llegado a …¿Dónde demonios estaban?, pensó Bella mirando hacia los lados. La calle parecía desierta, a acepción de…!No! ¡No podía ser cierto!

—Debe ser una broma, ¿no?—dijo la azabache, a punto de un ataque de histeria.

—Ninguna broma, tía—afirmó Draco, colocándose su mochila y ayudando a Harry con el bolso de mano—. Fue lo único que encontramos disponible.

—¡Buenos días!—saludó amablemente un hombre de bigotes y con una espantosa camisa estampada.

—¡Buenos días!—saludaron, casi todos.

Estacionó la combi, completamente destartalada, a un costado de la acera y abrió la parte trasera para ayudar a cargar los bolsos.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Harry—se presentó, acercándose con una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, joven—saludó, estrechando su mano—. El mío es Carlos.

—Bien, Carlos, ¿cómo llevaremos el Kayak?, ¿se le ocurre alguna idea?—le preguntó el azabache un poco preocupado y calculando las dimensiones, mentalmente.

—Siempre traigo un par de cuerdas conmigo—dijo sonriente, levantando uno de los asientos y sacando las sogas que necesitaban—. Lo ataremos en el techo—indicó con la mirada.

—Perfecto—coincidió, señalándole a Draco para entrar en acción.

—¡Papá! ¡Ayúdanos a levantarlo!—pidió el rubio, hincándose para sostener el kayak de un extremo mientras que Harry se afirmaba para impulsarlo desde el medio.

Ron y Blaise, se colocaron al otro lado de la combi esperando prontos para deslizarlo mientras que el chofer colocaba rápidamente una manta sobre el techo para que con el movimiento no se resbalara.

—¿Yo?—exclamó escandalizado, señalándose el pecho y abriendo sus ojos como platos.

—Sí, tú, Lucius—lo empujó Narcissa, haciéndolo trastabillar—. Ve ayudar a tu hijo—ordenó, divertida—. Bien que te gusto hacerlo…ahora a aguantarse.

Después de que todo quedara bien sujeto, guardado y en su lugar, Calos encendió la camioneta para llevarlos a destino.

—Mas apretujados no podemos ir, ¿no?—se quejó Bella, aplastada contra la ventanilla izquierda con Hermione sobre su falda y muerta de calor.

—Me parece que ya no quiero ir—tartamudeó Lucius, arrugando su nariz—. Los asientos huelen raro—dijo con cara de asco.

—Juro que me muero de calor—avisó Bella, tratando de abrir la ventana a los manotazos.

—No funciona—gritó el conductor, sin despegar la vista del camino.

—¡Maldita sea!—escupió, roja y con la vena del cuello a punto de explotar—. ¿A quién se le ocurrió ir en está porquería?, ¿A caso no somos millonarios?...bueno, la mayoría—preguntó con un timbre de voz que no concordaba con su mirada asesina.

—Bella…te lo suplico por todos los magos del mundo mágico—pidió la castaña, desesperada y murmurándole entre dientes.

Menos mal que el conductor iba entretenidísimo conversando con Harry, y no había escuchado nada, sino no le hubiera quedado otra opción que cachetearla por ser tan descortés y desubicada.

—Ya bastante que no quisiste cambiarte de ropa antes de salir….ahora, soporta hasta que lleguemos. ¡Te lo pido, por favor!—rogó Hermione, acomodándose en sus piernas y enfrentándola para soplar suavemente su frente empapada en sudor.

Eso le pasaba por no hacerle caso. Su mujer lo que tenía de hermosa, lo tenía de terca, y en igual medida.

Narcissa había escogido para el viaje: un short muy bonito a rayas blancas y celestes; zapatillas de lona y una blusa suelta, color crema y con pequeñas puntillas. Perfectamente podría pasar por Muggle, al igual que Harry, Hermione, Ron y Draco.

Lucius, había ido vestido como si lo hubieran invitado a una fiesta de gala y ahora lo estaba pagando, al igual que Blaise, que había optado por un pantalón de vestir negro y una remera gris pegada al cuerpo, por supuesto, nada apropiado para un camping. Pero como había dicho Hermione antes de salir: Ya se morirán de calor y terminarán desnudos y en chancletas.

La camioneta hizo un freno brusco y Carlos abrió la puerta dando finalizado el trayecto.

Bella, empujó a medio mundo y salió a los tropiezos:

—¡Por fin! ¡Pensé que moriría!—jadeó, abriendo excesivamente la boca para tomar aire fresco.

—Sabes ser exagerada, ¿no?—negó Cissy, ayudando a sacar los bolsos.

—Cualquier cosa que ocurra, sabes cómo ubicarme—dijo Carlos, despidiéndose de Harry—. Nos vemos en una semana.

—Gracias por todo—se despidió Draco, entregándole las cuerdas después de desatar el Kayak.

Carlos se subió al vehículo y dando marcha atrás, saludó con su mano al grupo.

El lugar escogido era hermoso. Árboles, un lago, pinocha cubriendo la tierra.

El único ruido a kilómetros era el piar de los pájaros y el suave flujo de agua a escasos metros donde ellos acamparían.

—¿Y ahora?—preguntó Blaise, con cuatro bolsos encima y con su remera empapada, pegada a su torso.

—Ahora a caminar—se adelantó Harry, arrastrando el Kayak con la ayuda de su novio.

—¡Fantástico!—bufó Bella, observándose las botas taco aguja.

—Quítatelas, amor—aconsejó Hermione, rebuscando en su mochila. Esta situación la tenía totalmente prevista. Sabía que esas botas no durarían mucho tiempo—. ¡Ten!—dijo encontrando lo que buscaba. Unas zapatillas negras con una pequeña hebilla al costado.

—¿Qué esperan?—gritó Ron.

El grupo se había adelantado dejándolas atrás.

—La pasaremos genial, lo prometo.

—Lo único que me anima es que nunca lo hicimos en un bosque Muggle—dijo levantando una de sus cejas, haciendo que a su mujer se le subieran los colores.

—Ni en un arroyo—acotó, roja como un tomate.

—¡Apúrenseeeee!—chilló Lucius a la distancia.

—¡MALDITA SEA, NO VEN QUE ESTOY PLANEANDO MI ACTIVIDAD SEXUAL PARA EL RESTO DE LA SEMANAAAAA!—bramó, mientras que Hermione se tapaba la cara con prácticamente el bosque entero.

Después de caminar al menos media hora, lo habían encontrado. El claro era perfecto. El lago a cuatro metros de distancia, arboles a los costados para protegerlos del sol y un acolchonado césped para armar las carpas.

—¡Esperen!—dijo Harry, revisando su mochila—. Yo traje algo que nos ayudará a armarlas—frenó al ver que Blaise desparramaba los postes con cara de aventarlos.

—¡Eres un genio, Harry!—exclamó Hermione.

—¿Y eso qué es?—preguntó Ron.

—Se llama celular—informó, prendiendo el aparato, el cual emitió una musiquita chillona.

Bella, que se había acercado para chusmear el curioso objeto, detrás del hombro de Harry, brincó en su sitio, sobresaltada.

—Bien…aquí dice qué…

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?—preguntó Blaise, incrédulo, acercándose también para observar el chiche nuevo.

Ahora Harry no solo tenía detrás de él a Bella y a Blaise; Lucius, Narcissa y Ron, prácticamente se habían pegado a su espalda para apreciar el curioso artefacto. Para ellos completamente desconocido.

—¿Cómo esa cosa sabe lo que tenemos que hacer? ¡No lo entiendo!—quiso saber Lucius, señalando la pantalla y mirando absorto las imágenes que iban apareciendo.

—Por favor, vamos a concentrarnos, ¿quieren?—suplicó Harry, corriéndose unos metros para que lo dejaran pensar—. Luego les explico cómo funciona el celular—prometió.

Mientras que Harry iba dictando como debía ir cada parte, Draco y Hermione colocaban todo en su sitio. Lucius pudo armar la de él y la de Cissy sin problemas, y en menos de quince minutos las cuatro carpas estaban listas para usarse.

—Bien, tendremos que encender una fogata—sugirió Hermione, sentándose en el suelo un poco cansada por el viaje.

—Aún es temprano, tenemos toda la tarde para juntar leña—dijo Draco, imitándola. Se quitó la remera, la colocó en el suelo y se desparramó, exhausto viendo de lado como Ron luchaba para unírseles, arrastrando un enorme bolso con azas.

—Hemos traído un montón de artefactos Muggles—contó el pelirrojo, dejándolo caer en el centro donde se encontraban.

—Sí, y casi nos cuesta el viaje—habló Blaise, rodando los ojos, sentándose al costado de Draco.

—¿Y eso por qué?—preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

—Es que ya saben cómo es papá…cuando le contamos que vendríamos de campamento, prácticamente se auto invitó al instante—rió Ron, recordando la cara de horror de su novio.

—No saben cómo se puso ese hombre,—dijo el moreno—corría de un lado a otro buscando cada artefacto muggle que había ocultado por años.

—Ya me lo imagino—rió Harry. Conocía la sana obsesión que el padre de su amigo tenía por la vida muggle.

—En definitiva, aceptó que no vendría con la condición que le lleváramos al regreso un canasto lleno de pescados.

—La verdad es que no sé cómo vamos hacer…ninguno de nosotros sabe pescar—expreso el pelirrojo, preocupado por no poder cumplir con su palabra.

—Habla por ti, yo sí sé—gruño Bella, sentándose del otro lado de la ronda.

—¿Tú sabes pescar?—inquirió Hermione, asombrada y mirándola de golpe.

Para su suerte su mujer había accedido y ahora llevaba puesto un short negro y una musculosa (para su gusto, demasiado sugestiva)

—¿Y cuando aprendiste? ¡Si se puede saber, claro!—carcajeó Narcissa, sin creérselo, uniéndose con su esposo al grupo, después de haber acomodado sus cosas en la carpa—. Qué yo recuerde, jamás has tocado una caña—dijo, con doble sentido.

—¡JAJAJA! ¡Muy graciosa!—dijo la azabache, con su mejor cara de traste—. ¡Pues, sí! . Entérate que se pescar, y no tengo por qué decirte como aprendí…. ¡Sé y punto! ¡Fin de la historia!—finalizó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, cuenten de una vez que han traído—intervino Lucius, cambiando de tema e inclinándose para chusmear el bolso semi abierto.

Ron, lo abrió del todo y comenzó a sacar los objetos, uno por uno:

—Unas cuantas cajas de cerrillos…

—¡Siempre necesarias!—asintió Draco.

—Una linterna a batería…

—¡Qué interesante!, ¿Me la permites?—pidió Cissy, tomando el objeto y analizándolo, minuciosamente.

—Arthur, nos explicó por horas, rellenando el bolso—contó Blaise—. Nos enseñó cómo usar cada objeto…fue una clase muy entretenida—dijo irónico, ligándose un puñetazo de su novio en el brazo—. Gracias a él, nunca olvidaré el debido uso de la olla a presión—siguió divertido, viendo como a Ron le subían los colores.

—Nosotras también hemos traído algunas cosas—avisó Hermione con una sonrisa, logrando que todos se fijaran en ella.

—Sí, mira, Narcissa…para que no digas que es pura habladuría—dijo la azabache, burlándose y levantándose para traer uno de sus bolsos—. Aquí tienes…dos riles y dos cañas desarmables, anzuelos, tanza de repuesto y señuelos—se los refregó en la cara, sentándose nuevamente.

—¿Dos qué?—preguntó, haciendo una mueca.

—¡Genial!—dijo Harry.

—Para pescar—le susurró Lucius en el oído de su esposa que todavía no había entendido.

—Y prepárate,—advirtió Bellatrix, posando sus ojos negros en Cissy— porque mañana a las cinco te enseñaré como se usa—rió, saboreando la furia de su hermana.

—Bella, no te atrevas a despertarme a las cinco de la mañana…!Te lo advierto!—amenazó, arrojándole pasto y apuntándola con la linterna como si fuera una varita.

—¡Ya veremos!—retrucó, Bella.

Haciendo que se estiraba se inclinó sobre Hermione disimuladamente para susurrarle en el oído—Amor, programa ese despertador que trajimos—pidió, dándole un beso.

Su mujer no cambiaría más.

La semana había pasado volando.

Pesca, caminatas, bromas a todas horas, incluyendo las madrugadas; fogatas y conversaciones. Había sido perfecto.

La camioneta traqueteó una última vez antes de estacionar y Bella volvió su vista hacia tras.

—¿Qué ocurre, amor?—preguntó Hermione, tomándola de la mano.

—¿Y si nos quedamos una semana más?—soltó, suspirando.

A pesar de todos los berrinches, había pasado genial y ahora no quería marcharse.

—Casi tenemos que traerte a rastras y ¿ahora dices que quieres quedarte?, ¿Quién te entiende?—rió, Cissy.

—Recuerda que Luna solo puede cuidar de Stella hasta hoy—le dijo Hermione, un poco entristecida.

Hubiera sido lindo quedarse unos días más en ese hermoso lugar, reconoció.

—Y a Pansy le dijimos que regresaríamos hoy por Scorpius—agregó Draco, haciendo un mohín.

—Nosotros no tenemos hijos, pero no podemos descuidar la tienda por tantos días—pensó Ron en voz alta.

—Lo compensaremos abriendo las puertas dos fines de semana seguidos—propuso Blaise, ladeando la cabeza para convencerlo. También quería quedarse.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡No me mires así!—pidió, dándole un manotazo en el hombro, provocando que el moreno lo abrazara, agradecido.

—¡Ya sé!—habló Harry—. Iré por ellos. Recogeré a Scorpius y a Stella, y los traeré en unas horas—propuso, entusiasmado.

—Me parece una idea estupenda—apoyó Hermione, mientras que Bella sonreía de acuerdo.

—¿Y ustedes que dicen?—preguntó Ron, dirigiéndose al matrimonio Malfoy.

—Por nosotros, no hay drama—contestó Lucius por los dos—. Antes de rascarme el higo en la mansión, prefiero rascármelo aquí y verla en traje de baño—agregó mirando a su mujer, sugestivamente.

—¡Perfecto!—asintió Harry, dándole un beso a Draco antes de subirse a la camioneta—. En la tarde estaremos de regreso—saludó, sentándose en el lugar del acompañante y agitando su mano por la ventanilla abierta.

Carlos encendió el destartalado vehículo, giró en redondo y la combi se alejó por la empinada calle, dejando una nube de polvo.

—¿Quién llevará ese maldito Kayak de regreso?—preguntó Lucius, después de unos minutos, torciendo la mandíbula.

—A ti que te gusta rascarte el higo…ayuda a los muchachos—exigió Narcissa, adentrándose en el bosque junto a Hermione y a Bella.

—¡Ánimo, cuñado!—se burló la azabache, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su castaña—. Hoy no se salva—dijo riendo con perversión, planeando su broma mientras avanzaba.

Narcissa se tapó la cara con la mano. Su hermana era peor que su nieto y sobrina juntos.

—Dime que no estará relacionado con su cabello—suplicó Hermione, espantada.

Se imaginaba por donde venía el asunto. Lo que más apreciaba Lucius, sobre todas las cosas era cuidar de su dorada e impecable cabellera.

Bella se hizo la desentendida y con una sonrisa imperceptible siguió caminando.

 **Historia corta recién sacadita del horno! Hacía tiempo que no subía ninguna. Espero que les divirtiera, como a mí escribiéndola.**

 **Abrazos y como siempre, comenten.**

 **Alphania Hodel**


End file.
